Vancouver Fire Rescue Services
'Apparatus Roster' *Shop numbers in brackets. *All measurements are in Imperial Gallons. 'Fire Hall 1 (Strathcona) - 900 Heatley Avenue' Built 1975 :Engine 1 (B9141) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705260) :Ladder 1 (B9178) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1775/250/35A/CAFS/125' rear-mount) (SN#703070) :Battalion 1 (B9248) - 2012 Ford F250 XL / Safetek :Car 73 (Fire Investigator) (C9221) - 2012 Mercedes Sprinter 3500 / 2013 Pro Fire :Pod 1 (A9117) - 2000 Freightliner FL80 / FD Shops :Logistics Unit (B9218) - 200? Ford E-350 / ITB :Special Operations (A9121) - 2011 Freightliner M2 / 2012 ITB :Spare Pumper (A5671) - 1991 Peterbilt LCF320 / Hub (1050/500) (SN#1875) (Leased from Safetek) (ex Squamish Fire Rescue) :Community Services (B9206) - 200? Ford F-350 :Mechanic 1 (C9235) - 2007 Ford E / 1994 ITB / FD Shops :Mechanic 2 (B9211) - 1999 Ford F450 XL / ITB 'Fire Hall 2 (Downtown Eastside) - 199 Main Street' Built 1975 :Engine 2 (B9197) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707180) (ex Engine 5) :Quint 2 (B9187) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA984000) :Medic 2 (A9140) - 2012 Ford F250 XL 4x4 / Safetek :Medic 23 (B9112) - 2016 Ford F250 XL 4x4 / Safetek 'Fire Hall 3 (Mount Pleasant) - 2801 Quebec Street' Built 1912, rebuilt 2001 :Engine 3 (C9161) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Ladder 3 (C9171) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) :Rescue 3 (A91??) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150) 'Fire Hall 4 (Fairview) - 1475 West 10th Avenue' Built 1904, rebuilt 1992 :Quint 4 (B9142) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983045) (ex Quint 3) :Medic 4 (C9217) - 2010 Ford F150 / Safetek :Command 4 (B9205) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius LFD / 2007 SVI / 2012 SVI conversion to Command (SN#580) (ex Hazmat 3) Fire Hall 5 (Killarney) - 3090 East 54th Avenue (Temporary Station @ 3090 Rosemont Drive) Built 1952 :Engine 5 (B9110) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705110) (ex Engine 10) 'Fire Hall 6 (West End) - 1001 Nicola Street' Built 1908, rebuilt 1989 :Engine 6 (B9177) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707111) :Quint 6 (B9198) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (ex Quint 8) (SN#96169KFNA984005) 'Fire Hall 7 (Downtown) - 1090 Haro Street' Built 1974 :Engine 7 (B9114) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#703160) (ex Engine 22) :Ladder 7 (B9175) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius MFD / Smeal (1775/250/35A/CAFS/125' rear-mount) :Rescue 7 (A9101) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150/Heavy Jaws) (ex Rescue 8 & ex Rescue 3) 'Fire Hall 8 (Yaletown) - 895 Hamilton Street' Built 1974 :Engine 8 (B9149) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#706260) :Ladder 8 (C9182) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) :Medic 8 (?????) - 2015 Ford F250 XL 4x4 / Safetek :Wildlands 8 (A9238) - 2002 Ford F550 / Superior (CAFS/270/10F) (SN#SE 2951) Fire Hall 9 (Grandview-Woodland) - 1805 Victoria Drive Built 1960 :Quint 9 (B9162) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983075) (ex Quint 14) :Medic 9 (C9220) - 2010 Ford F150 / Safetek (ex Medic 8) :Technical Rescue 9 (A9118) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / SVI (SN#935) 'Fire Hall 10 (UBC) - 2992 Westbrook Mall' Built 1982 :Quint 10 (B9119) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983040) (ex Quint 14, ex Quint 5, & ex Quint 1) :Ladder 10 (C9151) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SO#4503 / SN#615040) :Tower 10 (B9189) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Smeal (1750/300/30A/30B/100’ rear-mount tower) (SN#103050) (ex Tower 7) :Wildlands 10 (C9201) - 2007 Ford F550 XL 4x4/ Hub (CAFS/250) (SN#3720-980) (ex Wildlands 19) :Parade - 1942 Ford / LaFrance hose wagon (ex University Endowment Lands Fire Department) 'Fire Hall 12 (Kitsilano) - 2460 Balaclava Street' Built 1913, rebuilt 1987 :Quint 12 (B9138) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983060) (ex Quint 17 & ex Quint 5) :Medic 12 (D9226) - 2012 Ford F250 XL 4x4 / Safetek :Hose Tender (A9128) - 1995 Freightliner FL106 / Anderson (SN#95052IAOY95002835) 'Fire Hall 13 (Riley Park)- 4013 Prince Albert Street' Built 1913, rebuilt 2003 :Quint 13 (B9169) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (ex Quint 15) (SN#96169KFNA983085) :Air & Light 13 (B9152) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius MFD / SVI (SN#578) (ex Air & Light 22) :Rehab Support 13 '''(B9245) - 2000 Ford E350 / ITB (ex Clothing Wagon 13 & ex Hazmat Tender 10) Fire Hall 14 (Hastings-Sunrise)- 2804 Venables Street Built 1979 :Engine 14' (B9166) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705070) :'Spare Engine 29''' (A9104) - 1991 Duplex D500 / Anderson (1500/300/24F) (SN#CS-1500-193) (Greater Alarm Engine) (ex Engine 12 & ex Engine 4) 'Fire Hall 15 (Renfrew-Collingwood) - 3003 East 22nd Avenue' Built 1914, rebuilt 2012 :Rescue Engine 15 (C9158) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Ladder 15 (C9159) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SN#610160 / SO#4505) :Quint 15 '''(B9171) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983080) (ex Quint 4) :Medic 15' (D9225) - 2012 Ford F250 XL 4x4 / Safetek :'Battalion 2' (E9294) - 2010 Ford F150 / Safetek (ex Medic 12) 'Fire Hall 17 (Victoria-Fraserview) - 7070 Knight Street Built 1955 :'''Rescue Engine 17 (C9108) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Ladder 17 (B9151) - 1996 Simon Duplex / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40F/105' rear-mount) (SN#95077JENB962870) (ex Ladder 10) :Rescue 17 (A9112) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150/Heavy Jaws) (ex Rescue 3 & ex Rescue 22) 'Fire Hall 18 (Shaughnessy) - 1375 West 38th Avenue' Built 1924, rebuilt 2000 :Engine 18 (B9155) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707190) :Quint 18 (B9146) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40F/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983055) (ex Quint 12) :Battalion 3 (C9226) - 2012 Ford F250 XL 4x4 / Safetek :Hazmat 18 (B9207) - 2007 Spartan Diamond Sirius LFD / SVI (SN#579) (ex Hazmat 10) :Hazmat Tender 18 (B9255) - 2009 Ford LCF45 / ITB :Mask Repair (C9269) - 2012 Isuzu / NQR / ITB mask service unit 'Fire Hall 19 (West Point Grey) - 4396 West 12th Avenue)' Built 1924, rebuilt 1980 :Quint 19 (B9179) - 1999 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983090) 'Fire Hall 20 (Kensington-Cedar Cottage) - 5402 Victoria Drive' Built 1962 :Engine 20 (B9109) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705180) (ex Engine 17) :Antique - 1912 American Lafrance Type 10 hosewagon (SN#209) 'Fire Hall 21 (Kerrisdale) - 5425 Carnarvon Street' Built 1926, rebuilt 1985 :Quint 21 (B9157) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983065) 'Fire Hall 22 (Marpole-Oakridge) - 1005 West 59th Avenue' Built 1982 :Engine 22 (C9162) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Ladder 22 (C9167) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) (SN#615150 / SO#4504) :Wildlands 22 (A9237) - 2002 Ford F550 / Superior (CAFS/270/10A) (SN#SE 2857) (ex Wildlands 17 & ex Wildlands 5) :Hazmat Tender 22 (B9250) - 2009 Ford LCF45 / ITB (ex Hazmat Tender 10) Marine Unit (Boats stored at multiple locations) :Fireboat 1 (B9001) - 201? MetalCraft Marine 43' FireStorm 40 (2x1040 IGPM) (Docked at Main Street Dock) :Fireboat 3 (A9003) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) (Docked at ?) :Fireboat 4 (A9004) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) (Docked at ?) :Fireboat 5 (A9005) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) (Docked at False Creek) 'In shops, soon to be in service' :Engine 2 (C9156) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Rescue Engine 4 (C9184) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Ladder 7 (B9122) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal quint (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) :Rescue Engine 7 (C9160) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) Assignment Unknown :Spare Engine (B9126) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (ex Engine 15) :Spare Engine (B9199) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705111) (ex Engine 3) :Spare Ladder (B9159) - 1994 Simon Duplex / Anderson / LTI (1500/150/40F/110' rear-mount) (SN#93022JENB94002605) (ex Ladder 3 & ex Ladder 7) :Spare Medic (A9103) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150) (ex Medic 14, ex Medic 21, ex Rescue 4 & ex Rescue 8) :Spare Medic (A9105) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150) (ex Medic 9 & ex Rescue 17) :Spare Engine (B9188) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#707110) (ex Engine 12) (Repaired after MVC with bus in 2011) :Spare Engine (B9193) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1775/400/50A/CAFS) (SN#705190) (ex Engine 22 & ex Engine 7) :Spare Engine (B9158) - 1994 Duplex D500SFD / Anderson (1500/300/40A) (SN#9302193JFNC942600) (ex Engine 8 & ex Engine 6) :Spare Quint (B9156) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983050) (ex Quint 13) :Spare Medic (A9106) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry heavy rescue/medical response (250/150) (ex Medic 2) On Order :Engine 1 (C9157) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Engine 6 (C9119) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Engine 8 (C9146) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Engine 9 (C9138) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Engine 12 (C9142) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Engine 14 (C9169) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :Ladder 2 (C9120) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) :Ladder 17 (C9159) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) :Rescue Engine 5 (B9104) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal (1875/440/63F/CAFS) :(C9187) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal quint (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) :(C9198) - 2016 Spartan Gladiator Sirius LFD / Smeal quint (1750/440/63A/CAFS/105' rear-mount) :Fireboat 2 (B9002) - MetalCraft Marine 43' FireStorm 40 (2x1040 IGPM) (Damaged by electrical fire during shipping Jun-07-2016, returned to factory for repairs) (To be Docked at Burrard Civic Marina) 'Retired Apparatus' :(B9182) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/25A/25B/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983095) (ex Quint 20) :(A9115) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150) Tech Rescue unit (ex Medic 1 & ex Rescue 2) :(A9102) - 1999 Freightliner FL50 / Fort Garry (250/150/Heavy Jaws) (SN#826210) (ex Rescue 17, ex Rescue 3, & ex Rescue 9) :(B9161) - 1998 Spartan Gladiator MFD / Anderson / Smeal quint (1500/150/40A/75' rear-mount) (SN#96169KFNA983070) (ex Quint 15, ex Quint 14 & ex Quint 22) (Destroyed in mechanics shop fire, Surrey BC, January 2016) :(A9207) - 1997 International S4700 / Anderson / Collins (ex High Angle 7 & ex Hazmat 10) (Sold to New Westminster Fire and Rescue) :(B9201) - 1996 GMC K3500 / FD Shops brush tender (port/100) (ex Wildlands 19) :(B9160) - 1994 Duplex D500SFD / Anderson pumper (1500/300/40F) (SN#9302193JFNC942590) (ex Engine 26, ex Engine 3 & ex Engine 2) :(B9184) - 1994 Duplex D500SFD / Anderson (1500/300/40F) (SN#9302193JFNC942595) (ex Engine 1 & ex Engine 9) :(B9167) - 1994 Simon Duplex / Anderson / LTI quint (1500/150/40F/110' rear-mount) (SN#93022JFNB94002610) (ex Ladder 22, ex Ladder 18, ex Ladder 1 & ex Ladder 9) :(B9159) - 1994 Simon Duplex / Anderson / LTI quint (1500/150/40F/110' rear-mount) (SN#93022JENB94002605) (ex Ladder 3 & ex Ladder 7) :(A9001) - 1992 Celtic Shipyards fireboat (2x1250 GPM, 1250 & 2000 Monitors) :(A9208) - 1992 Grumman / VFD Shops command (ex Command 9, ex Command 10 & ex University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :(A9222) - 1991 Ford F350 / Cayel Craft light rescue (SN#SE 1241) (ex Ambulance 10 & ex University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :(A9205) - 1991 International 4700 / Supreme hazmat (ex Hazmat 17) :(A9234) - 1991 GMC Value Van 35 step van rescue (ex Technical Rescue 10) :(A9122) - 1991 Pierce Lance tandem / Superior / Smeal quint (1500/175/40F/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1155) (ex Ladder 18) :(A9120) - 1991 Pierce Lance / Superior / Smeal quint (1500/300/105' rear-mount) (SN#SE 1156) (ex Ladder 27, ex Ladder 5, & ex Ladder 17) :(A9108) - 1991 Duplex D500 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/24F) (SN#CS-1500-194) (ex Engine 28, ex Engine 7 & ex Engine 8) :(A9189) - 1989 Pacific PFC410 tandem / Anderson / 135’ Bronto 40-2T1 (SN#QC-145) :(A9166) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1630) (ex Engine 7) :(A9109) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1640) (ex Engine 15 & ex Engine 9) :(A9197) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1610) (ex Engine 5 & ex Engine 17) :(A9126) - 1989 Freightliner FLA6342 / Hub pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#1615) (ex Engine 18 & ex Engine 20) :(A9110) - 1988 Mack MR686P / Hub pumper (1250/500) (SN#1345) (ex Engine 10 & ex University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :(A9177) - 1987 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/25F) (SN#CS-1500-110) (ex Engine 6 & ex Engine 3) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9149) - 1987 Freightliner FLL6342 / Anderson pumper (1500/300/20F) (SN#CS-1500-109) (ex Engine 1) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9155) - 1987 International CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#CS-1050-104) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9133) - 1986 GMC Sierra / VFD Shops 10 KW Generator / Lighting Unit :(A9240) - 1986 GMC Vandura 3500 Van Battalion :(A9175) - 1983 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rearear-mountount) (SN#PFT-1256) (ex Ladder 21 & ex Ladder 9) :(A9245) - 1983 GMC Vandura Cube Van Hazmat Tender :(A9188) - 1982 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#SE 465) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9199) - 1982 International CO1950B / Superior pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#SE 464) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9178) - 1982 Pemfab 93 / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rearear-mountount) (SN#PFT-1023) :(A9212) - 1982 GMC Value Van 35 / VFD Shops Rescue :(A9193) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-1108) :(A9198) - 1981 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-991) (ex Engine 22) :(A9141) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-988) (ex Engine 18) :(A9146) - 1980 Scot C1FD / Pierreville (625/200/100') :(A9114) - 1980 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/24F) (SN#PFT-987) (ex Engine 14) (Donated to El Salvador) :(A9209) - 1980 GMC Vandura 35 / Grumman Command (SN#D0718) :(A9171) - 1979 International CO1950B / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-891) (ex Engine 19) (Sold to Willowbrook Fire Department) :(A9187) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-887) :(A9179) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-816) (ex Ladder 12) :(A9162) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville quint (625/200/100') (SN#PFT-815) :(A9111) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rear-mount) (ex University Endowment Lands Fire Department ) :(A9201) - 1978 Ford F250 brush unit (port/50) (ex University Endowment Lands Fire Department) :(A9250) - 1978 GMC Value Van 35 / VFD Shops Clothing Wagon :(A9169) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-817) :(A9152) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :(A9146) - 1978 Scot C1FD / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100' rear-mount) :(A9157) - 1976 Ford C912 / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :(A9151) - 1976 Hendrickson tandem / Cavalar Firebird 125' platform :(A9143) - 1975 GMC Step Van Walk In Heavy Rescue :(A9160) - 1975 Imperial “D” Custom / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-605) :(A9156) - 1975 Imperial "D" Custom / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-604) :(A9119) - 1975 Imperial "D" / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100’ MM) :(A9138) - 1975 Imperial "D" / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-456) :(A9134) - 1975 Imperial "D" / Pierreville aerial (250/200/100') :(A9184) - 1974 Imperial "D" / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-455) :(A9182) - 1974 Ford C914 / Pierreville pumper (SN#PFT-370) :(A9161) - 1974 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/300/20F) (SN#PFT-369) :(A9167) - 1974 White 9000 / Thibault aerial (250/200/100') (SN#T74-153) (Sold to Sooke FRS) :(A9100) - 1973 Hendrickson tandem / Calavar Firebird 125’ platform (SN#062-03-3073) :(A9158) - 1973 Ford C900 / Pierreville pumper (1050/300) (SN#PFT-303) :1971 Ford C900 / King-Seagrave pumper (1500/300) (SN#70046) :1971 Ford C900 / King-Seagrave pumper (1500/300) (SN#70045) :(A9180) - 1971 Ford C / Thibault aerial (200/200/100') (SN#T70-208) :1971 Ford C900 / King-Seagrave pumper (1500/300) (SN#70016) :1971 Ford C900 / King-Seagrave pumper (1500/300) (SN#70015) (Sold to Sointula VFD) :1970 GMC Van Walk In Heavy Rescue :(A9159) - 1970 Ford C900 / LaFrance aerial (200/200/100') (SN#F70-157) :1970 Ford C900 / LaFrance pumper (1050/300) (SN#F70-156) (Sold to Bralorne VFD) :1970 Ford C900 / LaFrance pumper (1050/300) (SN#F70-155) (Sold to Britannia Beach VFD) :1967 International Metro Van / Walk In Heavy Rescue :1967 International VCO / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#320) :1967 International VCO / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#315) :1966 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#285) :1966 International VCO / Hub / Grove tractor-drawn aerial (-/125/100') (SN#2056-65) (Sold to Nanaimo FD) :1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#225) :1964 International V200 / Hub pumper (1050/300) (SN#220) :1963 Fargo Van Rescue :1961 LaFrance 915-QMO “Dominion” quad (1250/300) (SN#N61-9900) :1961 LaFrance 915-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N61-9800C) :1961 LaFrance 915-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N61-9800B) (Sold to Okanagan Landing VFD) :1961 LaFrance 915-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N61-9800A) :1960 LaFrance 9-100-AMD aerial (200/200/100') (SN#N-769) :1959 Mercury 350 / City of Vancouver Shops Lighting Unit :1957 Chevrolet Step Van Rescue :1956 LaFrance 715-QMO “Dominion” quad (1250/200) (SN#N-122) :1956 LaFrance 715-PMO “Dominion” quad (1250/200) (SN#N-121) :1956 LaFrance 715-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N-97) (Sold to Flood-Laidlaw-Silver Creek VFD) :1956 LaFrance 715-PMO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#N-96) :1955 LaFrance 700-BSEO city service ladder truck (SN#9378) :1955 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#9368) :1955 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#9367) :1955 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1250/300) (SN#9366) :(x2) 1952 International Metro Van / VFD-equipped Rescue :1952 Kenworth 721 City Service Ladder Truck (-/120) (SN#60160) :1951 Burrard Yarrows Shipyard Fire Boat (17,000gpm) (SN#193768) (Sold to San Francisco Fire Department) :1951 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1200/125) (SN#9250) (Sold to Gibsons VFD) :1951 LaFrance 715-PEO “Dominion” pumper (1200/125) (SN#9228) :1951 Bickle-Seagrave 900-B pumper (1200/125) (Seagrave S/N F-4400) :1951 Bickle-Seagrave 900-S City Service Ladder Truck (?/125) (Seagrave S/N F-4165) :1950 Bickle-Seagrave 12JA (-/125/85’ MM) (Seagrave S/N E-8825, Bickle S/N 1343) :1949 LaFrance 7-100-AEO aerial (125/-/100') (SN#9123) :1949 LaFrance 7-100-AEO aerial (125/-/100') (SN#9135) :1948 LaFrance 712-PEO pumper (1200/200) (SN#L-9086) :1948 Dodge DE-6 / LaFrance pumper (500/150) (SN#B-1841) :1948 Dodge DE-6 / LaFrance pumper (500/150) (SN#B-1840) :1948 Dodge DE-6 / LaFrance pumper (500/150) (SN#B-1839) :1948 Pacific tractor (towed 1928 LaFrance 31-6 trailer after incident) :1947 LaFrance 710-PFO “Spartan” Open Cab (840/200) (SN#L-3006) :1947 LaFrance 710-PFO “Spartan” Open Cab (840/200) (SN#L-3005) (Sold to Zeballos VFD) :1945 LaFrance Type JOX-M5-100 aerial (-/125/100’ MM) (SN#L-2175) (Sold to Port Coquitlam FD) :1943 Bickle-Seagrave 66E pumper (625/125) (Bickle S/N 2519 & 6036, Seagrave S/N B-8870) :1941 Dodge / VFD Shops “Squad Wagon” (Destroyed in fatal MVI, June 1952) :1941 LaFrance Type B-575-DO City Service Ladder Truck (-/100) (SN#L-1498) :1940 International D-Series Panel / FD-equipped rescue (First rescue purchased by VFD) :1939 LaFrance Type 512-BO Hosewagon (-/100) (SN#8043) (Last hosewagon purchased by VFD) :1938 LaFrance Type 512 Tractor/Tiller Aerial (-/-/85') (SN#8014) (Sold to Prince George Fire Rescue) :1937 Hayes-Anderson PCT-32 Bus Canteen Unit (SN#612479) :1937 LaFrance Type 412-RB pumper (1000/100) (SN#7786) :1930 LaFrance Type 170 City Service Ladder Truck (SN#6527) :1929 Bickle Type 700 “Canadian” pumper (840/-) (SN#9002) :1929 LaFrance Type 112 Combination Hose & Chemical (-/40 Chem) (SN#6663) (Restored by West Vancouver) :1928 Burrard Dry Dock Ltd. Fireboat "J.H. Carlisle" fireboat (2x4800GPM) (SN#154944) :1928 LaFrance Type 112 Combination Hose & Chemical (-/40 Chem.) (SN#6302) :1928 LaFrance Type 31-6 aerial (-/-/85') (SN#6301) (trailer remounted to 1948 Pacific after incident) :1928 LaFrance Type 170 City Service Ladder Truck (SN#6300) (Sold to Bowen Island, BC) :1928 LaFrance Type 145 “Metropolitan” combination (840/-) (SN#6078) (Placed in playground in Stanley Park, 1967) :1928 LaFrance Type 145 “Metropolitan” combination (840/-) (SN#6065) :1927 LaFrance Type 117 tractor-drawn aerial (-/-/85') (SN#6025) :1927 Studebaker / VFD Shops Combination Hose & Chemical (-/35 Chem.) :1927 Studebaker / ? City Service Ladder Truck (SN#3174092) (Destroyed in fatal MVI, June 1947) :1926 LaFrance Type 14 City Service Ladder Truck (-/40 Chem.) (SN#5726) :1926 LaFrance Type 45 combination (625/40 Chem.) (SN#5725) :1926 LaFrance Type 45 combination (840/?) (SN#5408) (Now owned by Calgary Fire Historical) :1925 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (840/?) (SN#5269) (Sold to Clinton VFD) :1924 LaFrance Type 45 combination (840/?) (SN#4433) :1922 Packard Twin Six / ? pumper (625/?) (SN#44050) :1920 White / VFD Shops Chemical Wagon (-/120 Chem.) (SN#20-45-75275) (Sold to Cloverdale VFD) :1919 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (840/-) (SN#2633) (Restored by Surrey) :1918 LaFrance Type 45 pumper (840/-) (SN#1929) (Sold to Sardis VFD) :1917 Oldsmobile / VFD Shops Hosewagon (-/120) :1916 Stearns / VFD Shops Combination Hose Wagon / Squad :1916 Oldsmobile / VFD Shops Hosewagon :1916 Oldsmobile / VFD Shops Hosewagon (Involved in collision with streetcar in 1918, 4 firefighters killed) :1914 Seagrave WC-80 Hose & Chemical Combination (SN#403) :1914 Seagrave WC-80 Hose & Chemical Combination (SN#402) :1914 Seagrave WC-80 City Service Ladder Truck :1914 LaFrance Type 12 combination (625/?) (SN#718) :1914 LaFrance Type 15 pumper (1250/?) (SN#710) (Currently on display at Heritage Park in Calgary, AB) :1914 LaFrance Type 10 Hose & Chemical (SN#642) (Ex-Port Coquitlam FD) :1914 LaFrance Type 14 City Service Ladder Truck (-/40 Chem.) (SN#609) :1914 LaFrance Type 14 Hosewagon (SN#375) (Destroyed during CP Pier "D" Fire in 1938) :1914 LaFrance Type 14 City Service Ladder Truck (-/40 Chem.) (SN#347) :1912 LaFrance Type 10 Combination Hose/Chemical Wagon (SN#210) (Restored by North Van. District) :1912 LaFrance Type 10 Hosewagon (SN#208) :1912 LaFrance Type 10 Combination Hose / Chemical Wagon (SN#206) :1912 Seagrave Tractor (SN#6397) :1912 Webb Electric 85’ Aerial :1911 Seagrave AC-80 Hosewagon :1910 Seagrave AC-53 Hosewagon :1910 Seagrave AC-53 Chemical Wagon (-/120) :(x2) 1910 Seagrave AC-53 Chemical Wagon (-/120) (Converted to combination wagon in 1916) :1909 Seagrave AC-40 Hosewagon (SN#3587) :1909 Seagrave AC-90 Tractor Drawn 75’ Aerial (SN#3586) :1909 Seagrave AC-53 Hosewagon (SN#3302) :1909 Seagrave AC-40 Chemical Wagon (-/120) (SN#3301) :1908 Waterous 2nd Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (800/-) (Last steam pumper delivered to VFD) :1908 Amoskeag Self Propelled Steam Pumper (1200/-) :1907 Seagrave AC-53 Chemical Wagon (-/120) (SN#2384) (Third motorized Seagrave ever built) :1907 Seagrave AC-53 Hosewagon (SN#2383) (Second motorized Seagrave ever built) :1907 Seagrave AC-53 Hosewagon (SN#2382) (First motorized Seagrave ever built & first motorized VFD unit) :1907 Canadian (Ronald) 3rd Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) :1907 Seagrave Model 9A Horse Drawn Hook & Ladder :1907 ? / Horse Drawn Hosewagon :1906 Waterous 3rd Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) :1905 Waterous 3rd Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) :(x2) 1905 ? / Combination Horse Drawn Hose & Chemical Wagon :1904 ? / Combination Horse Drawn Hose & Chemical Wagon :1901 Waterous Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (1000/-) (Sold to Grand Forks VFD) :1900 Silsby 1st Size Steam Pumper (1000/-) :1899 Champion Horse Drawn Chemical Engine (-/120) :1899 Hayes 75’ Horse Drawn Aerial :1899 Waterous 1st Size Horse Drawn Steam Pumper (1000/-) :1893 St. Charles Horse Drawn Hosewagon :1892 Morrison Duplex Horse Drawn Chemical Engine (-/100) :1892 Winch Horse Drawn Hosewagon :1889 Silsby Horse Drawn Hosewagon :1888 Ronald 3rd Size Hand Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) :(x2) 1888 Silsby Hose Reel :1887 Hayes Hand Drawn Hook & Ladder :(x4) 1886 Silsby Hose Reel :1886 Ronald 3rd Size Hand Drawn Steam Pumper (600/-) (Departments first rig) 'External Links' *Vancouver Fire & Rescue Services *Vancouver Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 18) *Vancouver Fire & Rescue Services Facebook page 'Station Map' Category:Greater Vancouver Regional District Category:British Columbia departments operating Anderson apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Hub apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:British Columbia departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus